


Jealousy Leads to Hot Sex

by candycanes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a game of spin the bottle Carlos gets upset because Jay is a little too accepting of Lonnies tongue. Later on Jay shows Carlos who owns his dick... I mean heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Leads to Hot Sex

“C’mon guy we’re going to play Spin the Bottle!” Evie shouted as she pulled Carlos off of Jays lap and into the circle of sitting teens. Both boys begrudgingly sat down and waited for their turns. Carlos spun the bottle and it landed on Ben. He gave Ben a peck on the cheek and ignored the complaints from the rest of the group. Jay spun next and the bottle landed on Lonnie. At this point Lonnie was more then a little drunk and threw herself onto Jay’s lap.   
Carlos noted with anger that his boyfriend did not push her off his lap nor did he pull away from the extremely intense kiss. Carlos swore that he could see tongue. The younger male stood and left the circle. His boyfriend still had Lonnies tongue shoved down his throat.  
Jay pulled away from the kiss once he noticed the silence in the room and looked to his left; Carlos was gone. Quickly pushing Lonnie off he stood and ran to his and Carlos’s dorm. Jay scolded himself for being such a fucking idiot. He should have pushed Lonnie off right away but her grip on his hair made him scared of having a bald spot and so he let the kiss continue. Not knowing that it would hurt his boy as much as it did.  
“Oh, you’re back. I wasn’t sure if you still had your mouth attached to Lonnies or not. I wasn’t even sure if you were going to come back to the dorm. You were so preoccupied.” Carlos snarked as he stripped down to his birthday suit. Jay swallowed and moved toward the boy; he was wondering how much begging it would take in order to get Carlos to forgive him. “What’re you doing? Who the hell said you could touch me? Go fuck that other bitch you were tongue fucking”. Carlos tried to tear himself out of Jays hold but couldn’t. He gave up and looked up to his boyfriend. Jay looked angry and sorry at the same time.   
“You’re fucking mine Carlos. Never fucking forget that” Jay moved his hands down to cup Carlos ass and his mouth moved down to Carlos neck. Giving the perky cheeks a hard squeeze Jay said “this ass is mine. Mine to fuck, grab, kiss, bite, and spank”. He bit down on Carlos neck and pulled away when he was sure there was a mark left. “This neck is mine. Mine to lick, bite and kiss. All of you belongs to me and only me”. Grabbing the younger boy and throwing him on the bed, Jay began to strip. He grabbed a bottle of lube and threw it at his lover “prep yourself”.  
Carlos whimpered and quickly complied. He moved to get on his knees after covering his fingers in lube. Reaching below himself Carlos moaned as his fingers brushed lightly against his aching cock. He expertly streched himself and started to fuck himself on his fingers when he hit his prostate. Soon he felt Jay’s hand pulling his fingers out. The boy mewled as he felt Jays fingets enter his body. The mewl quickly turned into a scream when Jay began to hit is prostate roughly. “Please baby! Fuck me! Let me come!” Carlos begged.   
Jay pulled his fingers out and teased Carlos’s sensitive hole. Heard Carlos whimper “please daddy” and fucked into the boy harshly. He continued to pound into the boy and grounded when he felt Carlos clench around him; indicating that the boy had cum untouched. Jay thrusted five more times and then found his own release.   
“And im yours too baby. Everything I am belongs to you, everything I have belongs to you. I love you baby” Jay mumured as he softly kissed Carlos neck. Carlos let out a soft sound and smiled softly.   
“I love you too Jay. Always”


End file.
